


[PROMPT] First Impressions are important

by Coffeecupauthor



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/Coffeecupauthor
Summary: Prompt: You wake in the night with your arm hanging over the side of your bed. It is still dark, and your bedroom is shrouded in deep shadow. Something unseen seizes your hand. You grasp it tightly, knowing that first impressions are important and a firm, confident handshake will establish dominance. - glumshoe @tumblr





	[PROMPT] First Impressions are important

It was two forty-five in the morning; thats what I remember my clock's red lights flashing at me, when I woke up to something holding my hand. The thing, we'll call it that for now, pulled me half way out of my dreams. I should've been startled to say the least, living alone and all, but I wasn't awake enough to fully comprehend the scene.  
It did take me a few good minutes to get my wits, well most of them together. Look, it was enough for me to make a nearly coherent thought. 

I gripped the hand back and gave it a firm shake. "It's a pleasure." First impressions are important.

Okay, so I did say 'nearly coherent thought'. 

The hand seemed to return this gesture. I laid there uncaring, surprisingly chill, about this entire scenario that happened to be playing out in front of me. My face still stayed stuck in my pillow as I held hands with this polite creature. 

"This is nice." A deep, raspy voice come from under my bed; quite content sounding.  
I smiled, half asleep, at the absurdity of this situation. "It is nice." My hand still connected to the soft tufts of fur of the strange creature below me. "So, what do you call yourself?"

"I am Fur." The voice proclaimed.

"Goodnight, Fur." I dropped the strange hand, rolled over, and went back to sleep.


End file.
